edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews
AniMat's Reviews is a web series created by Mat Brunet (aka AniMat) that began at the beginning of 2010. In the series, he talks about his opinions on the latest animated films released in theaters worldwide. He also occasionally reviews live-action films as well as the Epic Mickey games. Each episode of AniMat's Reviews is done using clips and trailers from the subject of each episode, with AniMat narrating over background music about his thoughts on it. He uses this technique with everything he reviews, except live-action films, the last two Epic Mickey games, and Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 , which were done in a vlog-style review which you can find in AniMat's Reviews (Specials) (except Cloudy 2). He usually rates a film by it's story, it's animation, it's characters, and sometimes, it's songs. In 2011, he added to the series, the AniMat's Seals of Approval and Garbage, which are awarded to the best and worst animated films he reviews respectively. Later, in mid-2013 a spin-off of the series was created called, AniMat's Classic Reviews. Season 2010 # Fantastic Mr. Fox # The Princess & the Frog # How to Train Your Dragon # Shrek Forever After # Toy Story 3 # Despicable Me # Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole # Alpha & Omega # Megamind # Tangled Season 2011 # Gnomeo & Juliet # Rango # Mars Needs Moms # Rio # Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil # Kung Fu Panda 2 # Cars 2 # Winnie the Pooh # Puss in Boots # Happy Feet Two # Arthur Christmas # The Adventures of Tintin Season 2012 # The Secret World of Arrietty # The Lorax # The Pirates! Band of Misfits # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted # Brave # Ice Age: Continental Drift # ParaNorman # Hotel Transylvania # Frankenweenie # Wreck-It Ralph # Rise of the Guardians Season 2013 # Escape from Planet Earth # The Croods # Epic # Monsters University # Despicable Me 2 # Turbo # Planes # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 # Free Birds # Frozen # Walking with Dinosaurs Season 2014 # The Nut Job # The Lego Movie # The Wind Rises # Mr. Peabody & Sherman # Rio 2 # Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return # How to Train Your Dragon 2 # Planes: Fire & Rescue # The Boxtrolls # The Book of Life # Big Hero 6 # Penguins of Madagascar Season 2015 # Strange Magic # The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water # Home # Inside Out # Minions # Shaun the Sheep Movie # Hotel Transylvania 2 # The Peanuts Movie # The Good Dinosaur # Anomalisa Season 2016 # Norm of the North # Kung Fu Panda 3 # Zootopia # Ratchet & Clank # The Angry Birds Movie # Finding Dory # The Secret Life of Pets # Ice Age: Collision Course # The Little Prince # Sausage Party # Kubo & the Two Strings # The Wild Life # Storks # Trolls # Moana # Sing Season 2017 # The Lego Batman Movie # The Boss Baby # Smurfs: The Lost Village # Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie # Cars 3 # Despicable Me 3 # The Emoji Movie # The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature # Leap # The Lego Ninjago Movie # My Little Pony: The Movie # The Star # Coco # Ferdinand Season 2018 # Early Man # Sherlock Gnomes # Isle of Dogs # Sgt. Stubby: An American Hero # Incredibles 2 # Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation # Teen Titans Go! To the Movies # Smallfoot # The Grinch # Ralph Breaks the Internet # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Top 10sCategory:AniMat's Reviews Season 2019 # Animal Crackers # The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part # How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World # Wonder Park # Missing Link # Uglydolls # Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon # Minecraft # The Secret Life Of Pets 2 # Toy Story 4 # Playmobil: Uncharted # The Angry Birds Movie 2 # Spies in Disguise # Abominable # The Addams Family # Sonic the Hedgehog # Frozen 2Category:Underrated AniMat Reviews